


A Series of Sunsets

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Flashfic Series, Gen, flashfic, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at some sunsets in Seamus's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth year is a bit AU, but seventh tracks with DH.

**fanfic100 prompt:** "Sunset."  
**First Year**

Seamus leaned back against the trunk of the old ash tree he had climbed and watched the sun set. It wasn't a particularly phenomenal sunset -- it had the standard colors of pink, orange, yellow, blue, and purple. And the clouds were making pretty, but not spectacular, patterns. It was like a hundred other sunsets that he had seen. But still, this one was different.

This was his last sunset at home -- tomorrow he went to Hogwarts for the first time. In the morning he would get on the train and from that moment on he would be too busy to watch the sunset like he did now. At least, that's what his mum said. Seamus sighed. Even though it was nothing special, he would miss the sunset.

( o )

**fanfic100 prompt:** "Thunder."  
**Second Year**

Seamus finally gave up working on his homework as the thunder cracked right overhead. Throwing his quill aside, he walked over to the nearest window and looked out. Directly over the castle dark clouds loomed, as they had all day. But far out, over the lake, the clouds were breaking up, and he could see the beginnings of a sunset. The sky was streaked with orange and pink, and the choppy lake reflected the colors.

Forgetting his homework, Seamus watched for a moment as the sun sank lower and the clouds shifted. He remembered watching the sun set at home, and how different it looked here in the mountains. Suddenly, another clap of thunder sounded over the tower, jolting Seamus out of his contemplation. Sighing, he went back to his table and plopped down again. Back to potions.

( o )

**fanfic100 prompt:** "Snow."  
**Fourth Year**

Seamus watched the sun set over the snow as he thought about the next Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow. Because of the trip, he was thankfully free of homework, and he had found a moment for himself out by the salamander fire pits. With the flames warming his back, he was perfectly warm, and the chittering of the lizards made a nice backdrop to his thoughts.

Sunsets over the snow were different. The sky was washed out and pale, and the colors didn't stain it as brightly as they did during the summer. The frozen lake did nothing to reflect the yellows and blues, and they seemed almost to wither as he watched. The sun finally dipped below the horizon, and with the darkness came a cold burst of wind. Sighing, Seamus stood up and trudged back to the castle, his mind once again on the Hogsmeade trip the next day.

( o )

**fanfic100 prompt:** "Writer's Choice."  
**Sixth Year**

Seamus dropped his broom and allowed himself to fall to the ground. The rest of the Gryffindor team lay in their own weary heaps around him, all relishing their early break. Harry was the last one to come over to the goal post, having needed to put the balls back in their chest.

As they lay there, resting, thinking about their practice, the team watched the sun set together. It was something that Harry had initiated, these sunset sessions, and Seamus loved them. Harry insisted that the team needed a moment to think between moving from the hectic world of Quidditch to the hectic world of school. It was their chance to absorb what they had just learned and reset their minds before going back to the dorms and tackling their homework. It was a chance to be a child and just watch a sunset. A chance Seamus relished

( o )

**fanfic100 prompt:** "Dark."  
**Seventh Year**

Seamus hurried through the halls, not chancing a look out the row of windows beside him. The sun was setting, and that meant that it would be dark soon.

Bad things happened after dark now.

The Carrows and Snape had instituted a curfew that was strictly upheld, and any student not in their own common room by the time the sun completely set would be given detention for an entire night -- dusk to dawn.

Seamus finally arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and saw that three other students were rushing up to it too. One of them said the password and all four hurried inside. The last one in, Seamus turned around as the portrait started to swing shut. Just before it closed, he caught a glimpse of the sunset.


End file.
